Collin Horden
Collin Horden was born on May 31st, 3162. He was born an orphan in an orphanage on the small and rather unknown planet of Ventrasaura. The leaders at the orphanage were often very oppressive, beating and whipping children into disipline. Collin was born as a rebel and stayed one for the rest of his life. Even at the age of 5, Collin would lead small-scale pranks against the orphanage leaders and some of these turned out to be very serious, eventually ending in the death of one of the orphanage leaders soon after Collin turned 7. When asked about how this came about that he would murder someone, Collin always said that he just got "carried away" and then would hastily change the subject to something else. Soon after the alleged murder, possibly even that night, young Collin Horden fled the orphanage and spent the next three days on the run until he was kidnapped by a group of boys. These boys that kidnapped Collin turned out to be members of the MAO and they had recruited Collin to their cause. Collin spent most of the following year in the MAO and rose swiftly through the Meta Acension Group program. The years at the orphanage and his first murder had toughened him up, even by MAO standereds he was determined and merciless. In this year of arduous training, Collin learned how to kill in several different ways. He learned how to make a noose, identify poisons from devious lookalikes, learn how to make homemade guns, and become an expert at staying in the shadows. Two months after Collin's eighth birthday, he recieved his first assignment from the MAO council. He was heading to Rasharvok to kill Raymond Fletcher and his wife. The idea of being able to visit the capital city enthralled him and he readily accepted. He was flown to Rasharvok on a tourist cruiser and was accepted in Apollo Elementary as a boarding student, in which the city would pay so he could get an education and a temporary home at the school. It was soon after being accepted into Apollo Elementary when Collin Horden stumbled on a very fortunate turn of events, he met Raymond Fletcher's son, Peter Fletcher and instantly attempted to befriend the young boy. In this, he succeeded and felt himself starting to waver from the objective because he found out that he actually like Peter. But he remained true to his mission, found out more about Peter's life, and finally got Peter to invite Collin to where he lived. While at the Fletcher household, Collin excused himself from Peter's preence and killed both Raymond Fletcher and his wife with a pistol he had made himself. He then fled the scene and took the first transport back to Ventrasaura. Collin spent the rest of his childhood years attempting to pass the Meta Acension Program and become a member of the Meta Elite. Although he trained extremely hard, they still for some reason wouldn't accept him. At the age of twenty-one, Collin stole wads of cash from the Meta Acension treasury in the school and escaped from Ventrasaura. He stayed on the run for about two years, never staying in a place much longer then a month. It was then that Collin ran into the Suarasian Drug Cartel and they recruited him to be a trafficker. It was this in remained on Rasharvok until at one point, they found themselves in a touchy situation. They had been ratted out and they heard that Delta Unti was coming to pursue them. Taking several women and children hostage, Collin and his fellow Surasians waited for the police to show up. Delta Unit eventually did and their was a gunfight that was ultimately won by the police. And when Peter Fletcher stepped over the bodies of the fallen Surasians and their hostages, he recognized one of the bodies of his once old friend, Collin Horden.